The Test Subject
by perseverance-n
Summary: Lana Evans is given a chance to work with Owen Grady to train velociraptors. Living by her instincts, she is surprised how she reacts to Owen. He sees her as a person unlike those who view her as a subject. The problem is how does she prevent him from finding out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I couldn't help myself. I've been a Jurassic Park fan for a long time and I just wanted to try writing a fanfic since I write multiple fandoms. This theme has been brought about by many authors -the idea of a hybrid. Try reading before judging it.

 **Disclaimer:** Jurassic Park and Jurassic World are not mine. I'm purely writing this story for fun. I only own OCs.

 **Warning:** OCs, OCCs, some alternate universe, violence, written in first-person, adult language, and some sexual content. Might change the rating in the future.

 _ **Please leave no flames.**_

* * *

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes in weariness. I could still feel the burn marks on my skin, after they healed suddenly. The people put me in a cage like I was some kind of monster.

They were right in a way. What kind of normal human could lift more then they weigh?

Or could run as fast as a cheetah?

The people wearing white lab coats did all kinds of experiments on me. The men who wore black clothes were the most dangerous types. They liked to inflict pain and looked for any reason to hurt me.

But they feared me. I could smell it on them and oh, their fear smelled so delicious.

They kept their distance as a smirk slid across my face. They were the ones that created a monster in me. I didn't do anything. One time I had someone who loved me, someone who treated me like a human. But they took her from me, the men wearing black clothes. They took my mother away.

A man stuck a stick through the bars, the end touching my abdomen and the pain I felt had enough vibration to push me on my back. My whole body began shaking. It hurt like hell.

"Enough," someone said in the distance.

"Damn it, did you see how it looked at me, like it wanted to devour me?"

"You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not. They should kill that damn creature."

"Enough."

More footsteps approached my cage and I slowly sat up and remained motionless, deliberately ignoring the tingling sensation in my stomach. My every sense flared out to identify the approaching individuals.

It was a small group. An Asian man wore a white lab coat. I recognized him on sight and by smell as he worked alongside my mother at one point. Another man with light skin and was well-dressed traveled beside him. And behind him was another bearded man with a sadistic grin on his face. I hated the way his dark eyes roved my frame, like he wanted to do things to me to make me scream.

I lifted my head as they stopped before my cage. My eyes became as cold as ice. They made sure to stop out of my reach but within distance so they could observe me.

These people were involved for locking me away after betraying me and creating a monster. I felt tremendous satisfaction at feeling their fear. They should be very afraid of me.

Dr. Henry Wu led a project to create genetically lab made monsters. He was a liar, a cheat, a monster maker and very much a coward. According to him, he was the creator for me – a forbidden type of science the world would one day come to use in war.

I continued to sit where I was and let them observe me. As a female, my role was to be obedient to them. They barked orders and I obey without question. Only I was a failed experiment because I bit the hands that fed me, literally.

"Good morning Lana?" Henry Wu said pleasantly. "How are things this morning with you? Did you sleep well?"

I watched them without blinking, my head tilting at the man in the white lab coat. I wished he could take a couple steps further where I could lash out at him. I wanted to taste his blood in my mouth as I watched with fascination the life in his eyes fade.

"Lana? I know you can hear and understand me."

"No, I didn't sleep fine." Not if they called sleeping on a floor with hay like an animal normal. Then I pointed at the men. "They keep hurting me."

Dr. Wu nodded. He looked at the others clutching tightly to their weapons. "How many times do I have to tell you not to hurt her?"

"She heals immediately," one of them answered.

Dr. Wu stared at them exasperatedly. "Do you know this creature is priceless to our research? She's a one of a kind. You hurt her, you're hurting our primary reason for being here."

"Dr. Wu, don't be so hasty to judge. She can handle anything we throw at her which is why we have her in a cage. She's our soldier, although she looks like an adult woman," his companion said.

I gritted my teeth, my only show of displeasure toward him. I hated him more than Dr. Wu.

"She has a make of human and velociraptor genetics but she's still human, Mr. Hoskins."

"How much of her is human because what I can see from here is a killer."

The doctor's friend -the chubby man with partially gray hair- was so right about his conclusion. I was a killer but they made into one with the orders they forced me to submit to.

"Remember, if you want loyalty then you need to treat her-."

"Like what? She's human. She's far from human. She's a freak." He laughed and the other men around him started sniggering too.

I chose that moment to stand up and the men stopped, their weapons angling at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, careful to keep my face blank. I got the impression they weren't here to take my blood or to do some painful experiment.

"We want to cut you a deal," Dr. Wu answered.

"What kind?" I heard these deals before. I kill someone for a little freedom and then they lock me up in a cage again.

"There's a theme park. You know what a theme park is?" Hoskins smirked.

"I do. Just because I'm locked in a cage doesn't mean I'm not knowledgeable about your world," I bit out.

"Fascinating, she's really intelligent as you say Dr. Wu," the well-dressed male finally said.

"She's intelligent, quite more so than an average human. Since her genetics include velociraptor abilities, she's smarter, faster and stronger than a human." Dr. Wu turned his conversation about my abilities to the man, pretending I wasn't there.

"Quite fascinating. She's definitely the next make we can use on the battlefield."

"That's the problem. She's one of a kind. So far all the other research subjects failed."

"Because you killed her," I added. Raw emotion displayed on my face for a moment. "You killed my mother."

Dr. Wu averted his attention to me. "I did no such thing. I only had you removed for your safety. The dinosaurs are the ones responsible for killing her."

"You made the dinosaurs, therefore you're responsible."

"She's quite something to behold," the well-dressed man interjected, acting like my talk with Dr. Wu wasn't important.

"She is and I guarantee you won't find anything like her."

I glared at both men before folding my arms across my chest. No point in hiding my emotions anymore. "What is your proposal Dr. Wu?"

"Actually, it's my proposal."

I turned hard eyes toward Hoskins. The man smirked infuriatingly at me as his dark eyes wandered down my form and up again. I wore a black shirt, black tight pants and a black pair of sneakers. The scientists thought the color black was easier to manage than white since I tend to bleed a lot. I guessed they liked keeping their conscious clear when they couldn't see how cruelly they treated me.

"I have a researcher, a former marine studying the behavior of velociraptors."

I stayed silent, not blinking, and unmoving.

"He believes that he can train them to obey orders. Seeing that you are part them, you can help him in his research."

I blinked. "What makes you think I can help?"

"Seriously?" Both his bushy brows raised on his face. He reached into his pants' pocket, took out a phone and slid his finger across the screen. My hearing picked up sounds and then he lifted his phone into the air. I saw images of me touching a velociraptor's head while murmuring to her.

How did they get a video? Unless they had surveillance cameras hidden in the walls.

Damn it, I let my guard down.

"You have a way to tame them. If you use that skill and promise to behave, I can make your living accommodations worthwhile."

"Until you get what you want and you throw me back into this hell bucket."

"No. We can arrange for longer living accommodations. You'll have your own place, clothes, actual food to eat. You'll become a worker for Jurassic World."

His proposition did sound good.

"Of course, you'll still have to answer to me."

"I rather not. How about Dr. Wu?"

Hoskins face contorted into fury. He took a step toward me but sadly Dr. Wu barred his path. "I will be glad to."

The rich man laughed. "She's truly something!"

"I agree," Dr. Wu chimed in.

"When we do start?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor. They offered a good deal, unlike the others in the past.

"Very soon." Dr. Wu was the one to reply. A smirk plastered across my face.

"Okay."

OoO

I promised Dr. Wu I would behave. We traveled in silence while they covered my head with a cloth -which did little for me to see- and left me inside a smaller cage, one they could conveniently transport. From the glimpses outside, when I got a chance to look through the barred windows, I saw tropical trees, heard strange birds and rain. It rained a lot. The transport I was in was turbulent. I assumed we traveled on water because I could taste the salt water in the air.

Dr. Evans, my mother and doctor that once worked alongside Dr. Wu, educated me about the world. Once she taught me to read, write and do arithmetic, everything else came naturally to me. She let me use her computer to research anything of interest, answered my questions no matter how ridiculous they were and let me use her library to read books. She even let me download books to read on her computer.

My favorite books dealt with a lot of human interaction. I found I preferred romantic novels. Whenever I questioned my mother about how a male and female became close, my mother's cheeks reddened.

"Don't read such rubbish," she admonished me. "They fill your brain with nothing but fantasies."

I tilted my head. "It can happen right? This term humans call love?"

"Love is for people who listen to their emotions rather than logic."

"I listen to my emotions."

"No." The dark brown-haired woman shook her head. "You live by instinct and you reason with logic. You're special."

I bowed my head. "Only you think I'm special. Everyone else is afraid of me."

"No, they're all airheads who fear what they can't understand."

"You're not afraid of me mommy, right?" I looked into her blue eyes, waiting to hear her answer.

She embraced me, filling me with warmth and love unlike the other scientists. "I love you, you hear me?"

Love, it was such a complicated word. "You love me like how a man loves a woman?"

I blinked at her as she pulled away. Her cheeks got really red. "Stop reading those rubbish romantic novels! I love you like a mother loves her child."

"Oh," I mouthed.

"You have a lot of knowledge but you need to learn by experience."

"Okay." I simply accepted what she said but I couldn't help but ask, "Do you think someone else besides you mommy can love me?"

"Yes. You will meet someone someday who will love you and perhaps set you free from this hellhole."

I smiled while a tear slipped from one of my eyes. Dr. Evans was the only person who loved me and considered me more human than a monster. She argued a lot with Dr. Wu, trying to convince him to treat me humanely, even if I could….

I wiped my face against the cloth. The last thing I wanted was for Dr. Wu and the black clothed men to see my tears. They didn't deserve anything else but a painful death.

"All right, we are here," someone informed me. "This will be your living quarters for the remainder of your stay. There are clothes and every other necessity you can think of in the bathroom and in this room. Whenever you go to work, someone will accompany you. Food will be brought to you too."

Finally, the cloth was removed from my head. Dr. Wu sat on a wooden chair beside a bed. He got up and held something in his hand. I stilled, my eyes narrowing on him.

"Now, now Lana, you promise to behave," he reminded me. Lowering my head, I could feel his smile. "That's a good girl." He slipped something like a collar around my neck. It snapped into place, tightening against my throat.

"I can inject you with a locator like all the other dinosaurs but this collar is more gentle. I will be able to track you at all times. If you try to run, I push this button and you'll be injected with a tranquilizer that paralyzes you. I recommend you to be a good girl."

I wanted to snap my teeth at him. Instead I remained in a subservient position.

"Good girl. I can see some much potential for you."

He walked to the door. Someone else stayed behind. "This woman is Maria Wane," he introduced. "She will be assisting you most of the time and can answer any questions you have. Good luck."

And then he left me with a blond woman who shifted uncomfortably in my presence. I smirked, already liking my situation.

OoO

Literally, I snapped at Maria's hand as she tried to give me my clothes and an ID card. I left her as I dressed myself in the bathroom. I wasn't an invalid. I didn't need anyone to do anything for me. The scientists left me to fend for myself so I learned the human skills to survive. Staring at myself in the mirror I looked like an innocent woman.

I was called a hybrid. Most of my genetics though were human. I had a healthy female's body. But I had special abilities that normal humans couldn't do.

For now, I could fool anyone. I was very pretty with long straight dark brown hair like my mother's. My eyes were a deep blue like the sky on a clear day. I had a pert nose and full lips. Glancing down at the information given to me, I was shocked at my name.

"Lana Evans," I said out loud. They gave me my mother's last name. According to the rest of the information I was twenty-five. I was born in Houston, Texas. Most of my life I was home schooled and I got a bachelor's and master's degree in zoology.

"Hmm… Interesting."

I had to play the role of a kind, educated woman who was a little uncertain about dinosaurs. They basically wanted me to play a wimp. I would have laughed if I didn't need the role so badly. Finally, after my mother's death, they were giving me luxury. I loathed staying in a cage where I was so exposed.

"Are you ready?" the woman named Maria asked me.

Opening the door, she did a double take.

I smirked. "Like what you see?"

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away while fixing the glasses on her face. "I will drive you to the place where you'll meet new workers for the rest of your stay."

Trying to act nicely, my lips curved upward. "Thanks."

She shyly nodded her head. I wanted to make some vulgar remark and cause her to squirm but I forced my instincts to back down.

She opened the door and led the way out. I had retrieved my ID from the bathroom. Dr. Wu and whoever he was working with were nice to put the ID on a necklace. I just slipped it on with my collar. Fingering the metal choker, I had to remind myself I was still a prisoner in their company. As long as I wore the collar, I was a symbol of their property.

OoO

The door to the laboratory opened and I walked through it to meet some new people. Instantly my senses rose on alertness. I kept my distance as Maria offered excuses for me not to touch anyone. I didn't hear her words. I was taking in the smells of humans and embryos. My nose crinkled.

My eyes searched around the room. Machines monitored eggs, turning them over. Computers tracked their progress. I flinched when white coats came into my view. Scientists were scanning the eggs

"The eggs are velociraptor eggs," a masculine tone said next to me.

I tilted my head while I blinked my eyes. I didn't hear the male come up to next to me. Why? "I gather that much information from a glance."

"Really?"

I lifted my eyes and at once everything in the laboratory faded and I felt like I could breathe easier. The relief was instant and unexpected.

"I heard from the other workers we're getting a new employee." His lips curved in a nice smile. I watched him with fascination. There was something about him that seemed to pull me in. "Owen Grady." He extended his arm, his hand waiting in midair.

Normally, I would bite at a person's hand, my mouth wanting the taste of blood.

But not this hand.

"Sir, I don't think-." Before Maria could interfere, I put my hand in his, my fingers curving around the appendage. His grip was firm and strong as he shook my hand but I also felt how callused his hand was.

"Lana Evans. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's been a long time. Inspiration has been hard to come by these days. I'm trying my best and this is the result. Enjoy and thank you all for your support so far.

* * *

There was something different about him. This Owen Grady.

He wasn't like the others, the scientists in the white coats or the men dressed in black and armed with rifles.

He gave a damn what happened to the people around him.

And that included me.

It was clear as day as he took the first step toward the newly hatched baby velociraptors. He put himself before me, his hand carefully extending toward the babies. I watched as he carefully handled the tiny dinosaur. There was warmth and awe in his brown eyes. Not disgust.

I stared to the point he turned toward me. A small smile displaying on the corner of his lips.

I was caught staring at him, maybe a bit too fixedly. I blinked and forced my attention to the baby velociraptor slowly crying out in his hand.

Owen lifted a hand to the baby's throat. My eyes didn't shift from his reaction. To the others in the room with us, it appeared to them he was comforting the little dinosaur. But he was showing signs of an alpha.

My mouth opened, and I fought the urge to snarl at him. I didn't like the gesture because I would never let anyone dominate me. My DNA was encoded to be a highly prided, independent creature.

"These are the fourth batch of velociraptors," Dr. Wu said in the sidelines.

"She's **beautiful** ," Owen whispered. My mouth closed. I heard many times Dr. Wu called his species, or what he thought were his just because he helped to create them using DNA strands from old dinosaurs and modern animals, beautiful. But the way Owen said the word, there was pure honesty in his tone.

And his word caused me to still. I studied him again. He was incredible, standing in front of everyone so casual, composed. Intelligent. He was knowledgeable and confident in his actions.

"Blue."

I exhaled a breath. "Blue?"

"Her name."

He was naming her, the little velociraptor. He was giving her an identity.

I smiled. "I like her name."

"Perfect, you're both getting along so well. I hadn't mention it before. I was waiting for the right moment and that's now. Lana, Owen, you're both going to be working together," Dr. Wu said, interrupting our moment.

I blinked and looked at the doctor who ruined my life but at the same time he was granting me a little freedom. I bit my lip and forced a smile. The thought of working with Owen, had my lashes drifting downward and my cheeks heating. What the heck? I never reacted like this toward someone. I was bitter. I distrusted and I stared at everyone with the intent to kill. Well, all, excluding my mother.

Yet this Owen Grady, I could not find the emotion in me to kill him. Instead, there was curiosity.

"Any objections?"

"No," I heard Owen responded. There was no hint of hesitation in his voice.

I didn't answer with words. I simply nodded my head. Dr. Wu then stared at me with interest, probably inquiring my sudden agreement. I would soon regret my decision, however, there was something intriguing about Owen and the only way I could find out why I didn't hate him was to work with him.

"I will leave the both of you to get to know each other. After all, you will be a team."

"I look forward to it," Owen said, looking away from the crying baby in his hand to the mad scientist.

Again, I said nothing.

Dr. Wu left the room with the other scientists, closing the door to the laboratory firmly.

Instantly, I became so aware of Owen, I could actually feel him breathing in the room. He waited a heartbeat or two. "You're not use to being around people?" he asked.

I blinked. "Why?"

"You barely said anything and you were watching everything… carefully."

"I'm observant… I don't talk unless it's necessary." And yet I was talking to him more than I talked to anyone, except my mother.

"I can see that," he said. His dark eyes shined with mirth.

To not feel uncomfortable, because I refused to let some stranger get the best of me, I asked, "How long is this going be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "How long is what going to be?"

I inhaled a deep breath. He was infuriating. He was going to make me repeat myself. "You know."

"They're bringing you onboard and you don't even know what our job is."

I tried my best not to snarl but it took a lot of effort. "When I signed up for this position, they made me swear to secrecy and even then, I still wasn't told all about this job. It's a BIG shock that dinosaurs exist."

He gave me a sympathetic look. I hated it. I hated being considered unintelligent.

"Makes sense, considering how Ingen hides information."

Shrugging my shoulders, I responded, "Not surprising. Anyone gets hold of this, imagine all the money and chaos." I knew better than a lot of people, after all they made me do.

"We are to raise these dinosaurs, train them."

My eyebrows lifted. "Train them?"

"See if they are capable of following directions."

"You can't train them if they live by instinct." Shit! I said too much!

"I agree." I was taken back.

"This is the fourth batch of dinosaurs to hatch. The others, let's say they didn't make it."

My fists tightened at my sides. His eyes flickered to my reaction.

"I understand how you feel. The only thing we can do is try our best."

"And how do we do that exactly?" I asked scathingly.

He was more careful, speaking matter-of-factly this time, trying to keep me calm. The fact he would do such a thing, caused me to like him more.

"We raise them carefully, provide them much affection and care. Look at them as children and not how they want us to see them."

My breath caught in my throat. I swallowed slowly as he continued to stare at me straight in the eyes. "Basically, treat them like they're one of us and not like test subjects?"

His lips spread across his face. "Of course, because they're not test subjects. They are creatures, the same as us, breathing and living."

I decided I really like this Owen Grady person but it was still too early to tell. I needed to get know him better, see his actions. I learned from too much experience that actions were clearly louder than words.

OoO

He had been observing the little dinosaurs for a couple of weeks. Each time, I made sure to keep my distance from the hatchlings. They watched me with a curiosity as I watched Owen do his thing. He was a scientist, he had me capture moments on videos as he spent time with each velociraptor. At the end of each day, he recorded his findings on tape. On audio, he sounded like the dinosaurs were subjects. In person, he hugged them, affectionally fed them and he talked to them everyday. I smiled seeing his actions. He reminded me of how my mother used to be with me. He cared for the hatchlings.

As he finished feed one of the babies, the one named Blue, he stepped back and dusted his hands. "Will you be ok here?"

He tended to ask me that before going to record his findings for the day. I kept my distance from the hatchlings for a reason. They liked me, which was not normal. My kind, we tended to be territorial. We didn't like others in our space. I was bred to be an alpha. My only alpha growing up was my mother. Yet, the hatchlings, they affected me in a strange way. I was protective over them and I liked them a lot.

For the first time since I could remember, I enjoyed waking up. I had something to look forward too.

"Yep," I answered.

"Good, holler if you need me."

I almost laughed, just almost. "You know that won't happen."

"I was hoping. One day you will need me."

That was what I was afraid of. I found myself liking Owen, maybe a bit too much. He was just a likable person. I did things he ordered without snapping at him. We seemed to cooperate in a way fitting for two people who worked together for a long time.

In the back of my mind, I was aware not to get too comfortable. Dr. Wu, the mad scientist and the unbearable Hoskins, were always watching. They knew everything. If I stayed away from Owen and the hatchlings, there was a possibility I would stay here longer.

"What are they looking for exactly?" I asked, making conversation. It was weird that I started one.

"Not sure." He frowned. "They never clarified what they're looking for."

Obedience, of course. They tried to instill that in me. Too bad that it didn't work. They had to look for other ways. Manipulation, the bastards!

"Anything different?" I meant in the velociraptors' behavior.

"Blue?"

"What about her?"

"She displays signs of caring."

"Like?"

"When I pretended to be hurt," showing signs of weakness in other words, "she tried to comfort me."

That had me raising both my eyebrows.

He saw my action. "Yep, I was not expecting that."

I gulped. "You don't think they will…" I couldn't end the sentence. Like heck would I let them kill an innocent baby.

"She's different from her siblings, she's compassionate… her feelings are like humans." If only he knew about my kind, what Dr. Wu did to me. And he did it because he wanted fame for making me, a killing machine.

"Sometimes, there are things that can surprise you."

"Blue is definitely one of them."

"Is there a way you can keep your findings confidential?"

He walked closer to me, more than normal. I stepped back, not liking how he came into my personal space until he was the only one who filled my vision. His nearness made my emotions spiral out of control. I became aware of him as a male, the spark in his eyes, the way he stood calm, cool and carrying himself like an alpha. My fingers bit into my palms hard.

"You can't tell anyone," he said seriously.

"I would never."

"I know." Then why would he close the distance between us?

He stepped away from me, giving me the chance to breath. Yet my eyes stayed glued on him as he turned his back to me.

"You don't trust me?"

He didn't answer, but when he did, I almost didn't hear it. "I do."

OoO

"You like the little hatchlings," the insufferable scientist said. When was he going to leave? I would be glad to bite the hand he liked to try to pet me with. He honestly thought he created me and owned me but I wasn't going to burst his bubble one day. I would end him, teach that he wasn't a God he prided himself to be.

I remained quiet.

"They like you too." I clack my teeth together to refrain Blue and her siblings from following me all over the laboratory. They were sweet babies, especially Blue who tilted her head and watched me with sharp eyes as I spoke words to her. That dinosaur was going to be the beta of the pack. Her other siblings kept their eyes on her and they showed signs of obedience.

"They like Owen better," I responded.

"They do. They look at him as an alpha." He fed them, nurture them, and he cared for them. He didn't treat them like animals.

"He's very good at his job. We interviewed hundreds of people for his position." I could see why Dr. Wu chose him. Owen Grady had a way about him, he didn't have to convince anyone to listen him. He had an aura, they way he stood tall and spoke words, it was enough to command people around him. Heck, he didn't have me arguing with him.

I frowned. I didn't like how I easily listened to him.

"I think the partnership between you and him is going well. You'll be getting more workers to work with you."

I blinked at him.

"Raising four velociraptors isn't going to be an easy job. As they get older, you will have your work cut out for you. You both need a team. But I want you to look after the one he spends a lot of time with. What's the subject's name?"

I feigned not caring.

"It's the name of a color… ah, yes, the color of your eyes. Blue."

There was no heck of a way… it was just coincidence… the color blue was just a really nice color. I was just working for the mad scientist to get some freedom in return. Working was a lot better than being stuck in a cage and being glared at all day from people who wanted to kill me.

"Spend more time with Blue, do what you have to do to get her attention because in the end you will become her mother."

My eyes lifted to him as a murderous intent filled me. Being a mother was the last thing I wanted to become to the baby velociraptors. I was aware of the role mother, and having one once, I would disgrace her by being mother to little hatchlings. Especially, since Dr. Wu had ill intent toward the dinosaurs.

But in the act of creating creatures that were extinct, Dr. Wu had thought he owned us. We had no rights protecting us. We were bought and sold like products… we were just objects of desire. And when we were no longer deemed useful, we would be terminated.

Dr. Wu had another thing coming. I wasn't going to let myself or the little hatchlings be owned too.


End file.
